<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>英雄病 by bohemiajo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638323">英雄病</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemiajo/pseuds/bohemiajo'>bohemiajo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemiajo/pseuds/bohemiajo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>嗨旁友，炒CP吗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>英雄病</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>主题：《树洞，我圈大大快要成功逼我脱腐了》<br/>主楼：<br/>不解码，单纯树洞一发。<br/>楼主大概算是非讽刺意味上的纯血二次元，万万妹想到，在你区吃了一对三次元小爱豆的安利，说有对青梅竹马一起作为男团成员出道，本i竹马热血上头就冲了。<br/>可是，可是，重点来了。<br/>我圈的写手和画手太太们，你们能有点有新意的产出吗（没有不尊重的意思）除了忠犬女王就是忠犬女王……老二次元受过伤害，对“狗”这个字眼有ptsd你们懂吗？<br/>被我圈的画风洗礼过之后，我才发现我可能脱腐了，快要变攻（暂且叫他攻吧）唯粉了，微笑挥手.jpg<br/>回复：<br/>“恭喜LZ，高贵的二次元将除你粉籍。”<br/>“从CP入坑，然后转唯粉，好熟悉的套路。攻妈对受就是这样用过就扔。”<br/>“我懂LZ的点，忠犬X女王的套路放在二次元我也爱磕，三次元就emmmmmm感觉不是很尊重人。”<br/>“LZ这个描述，我隐隐感觉我能解码？”<br/>“+1，竹马一起出道，这不就是前阵子在我区狂下水军那个五人男团的美帝嘛23333”<br/>“乌鸡鲅鱼，麻烦这个团先出逼再谈美帝，你们目前还是苏联谢谢。”<br/>“弱弱反驳一下，虽然粉不多，但也有我这样的自来水惹。”<br/>“关键是虚假安利吧，并不觉得他们关系多好。”<br/>“LZ来了。原来这么多人都解码了吗……确实有点虚假安利，他俩关系也不是不好，而是明明受对攻箭头比较粗吧，一直在节目和采访里说攻和自己多么好，攻对他的回应就有点……”<br/>“对对对，上次受直播的时候说和攻初中一起旅游的事，攻整个反应就是 啊？有吗？ ”<br/>“毕竟受的口癖就是：我和贺铮小时候怎样怎样……”<br/>“得，LS彻底解码了。”<br/>“原来你们说的是ASC的新男团……磕过四时邂逅的过来人告诉你们，只要是狗公司搞的官推，不管多好的原始设定都能弄成包办婚姻感。”<br/>“包办婚姻太对了！@季师太，球球宁，麻烦整点阳间的活。”<br/>“不饭国内团，去看了一下，我觉得你们美帝的问题出在：受看起来相当直男。”<br/>“草（双语），建议把路人语录抄送这枚一心想当娇花的奇男子。”<br/>“啊你们别攻击受了，作为LZ虽然转唯了毕竟我也爱（ke）过，攻……算了，还是说名字吧，贺铮高富帅周天卓白富美这些都没啥问题，问题是我们搞同人的不想总吃追妻狗男人这一种粮啊啊啊啊啊啊！”<br/>“拍肩，LZ，给你的攻换个相方可破。”<br/>“我当是谁呢，原来是五角星那个队长，别的不说，他作为唱跳男团成员实力也太差了吧。”<br/>“害，谈感情多伤业务能力啊……LZ第一次饭三次元，也不懂男团唱跳，但是这个脸和身材，也许今后是往演员或模特发展吧。”<br/>“模特可以，现在他们团还没出逼，他就有单独的时尚资源了，连着两本杂志内页，难怪有人说他贺铮=hz=皇族。”<br/>“心酸，我团连杂志内页都算得上皇族才配享用的“时尚资源”吗？”<br/>“隔空回一下，说到业务能力，攻也轮不到受来辣菜啊？受上次音乐榜打歌的消音直拍不是被某V挂出来嘲了吗？”<br/>“对啊，他们团另有个业务能力强的啊。”<br/>“哦哦哦我也注意到那位了，全团消音都靠他撑着，攻和他MS可以一磕？@LZ”<br/>“项子笙啊，他……长得就不可吧，太素了，没什么精神，根本没明星味儿啊。”<br/>“还行啦，清秀挂的，十足小白花长相，就是平时懵懵的，有点呆。”<br/>“嘤嘤嘤，终于有人cue我们真相了！贺铮X项子笙，真相超话欢迎您，百无禁忌，随心所欲，各种姿势都能play！”<br/>“上次游乐场团综之后我就注意到这对儿了，花絮更好磕，xzs上滑翔伞之前还低血糖，hz喂巧克力真滴宠！这一幕不解风情的狗公司打的花字居然是“暖男队长”233333”<br/>“皇族自己还开玩笑说和小白花锁了！小白花居然没听懂！”<br/>“说到这个，求个唇语十级学者，双人滑翔的时候贺铮说了句啥，gopro录出来都是风声，流石风太大我听不见。”<br/>“看口型是：别怕了？”<br/>“后面还说了一个字，连起来是 别怕了，喂？”<br/>“我大胆猜测，是 不怕了，乖。”<br/>“草，越发好磕了，我去超话找粮了……”</p>
<p>项子笙明显能感觉到最近自己微博的转赞评多了许多，而且的确是活粉，并不是季染给他买的水军或僵尸。<br/>有的小姑娘甚至把他从出道开始发的每一条博挨个儿点了赞，留了评论。<br/>渐渐的，也有不少粉丝换上了他的图片做头像，ID带了他相关的字眼。他们有了自己的粉丝称号，对应项子笙的xzs，叫“小钻石”。<br/>要说最近有什么大的转变，似乎也没有明确的时间点。思来想去，也只能是游乐场那期团综了。<br/>他和贺铮几次台面上的互动无心插柳吸了不少CP粉，虽然物料不多，但磕学家们已经以180倍速开了西皮超话，名为“真相”。<br/>不管新粉的来源是什么，她们的突然涌入像是踏进未知之地的淘金客一般，对这块未经打磨的“小钻石”刨根究底，甚至有一个热爱考古的粉丝一路挖到了他未出道时在姜鸣直播时的出镜。<br/>“看看今天古姐又挖到了什么，彼时作为无名的未公开练习生，在鸣崽直播间露了小半张脸！”<br/>“……要不是我熟悉古姐，我都要以为古姐是xzs水军或者狗公司脂粉了。”<br/>“救，古姐单纯只是对自己踩过的坑有物料收集癖罢辽。”<br/>“那时候好嫩啊，头发比现在还长，脸都被遮住了23333”<br/>“鸣鸣让他说两句话，他支吾了半天都说不出来，小脸通红，抬可爱了。完蛋，我一定是戴上了妈粉滤镜。”<br/>“这就是项子笙可考的最古早影像吧。”<br/>“那个，等一下……我这边可能有比古姐更早的料……不知道能不能发，是未出道前的。”<br/>“钱，图，快。”<br/>“呃……那我就发了，我也是从我哥那里拿到的毕业照，他跟项子笙是高中同班同学，但那时候项子笙好像还不叫这个名字哦。”<br/>“改艺名很正常嘛，笙笙真名叫啥？”<br/>“毕业合照上写的是：项阮。”<br/>“我觉得真名比艺名好听是怎么回事？”<br/>“卧槽卧槽卧槽，真是阮阮妹妹惹，高中时居然留长发！”<br/>“噫——这小白腿好tm戳我xp，他以后就是我的软妹了！”<br/>“哦，原来他就是出道teaser里那个眼线网红脸啊，不化妆明明还能看嘛。”<br/>“LS姐妹，最近他出镜都没有再化浓妆惹，而且这算是造型师的锅吧。”<br/>“没错，我是出道就一路看着五角星团的，感觉最近xzs气色好了不少，造型也正常点了，看来台上哭一哭还是有用的哈。”<br/>“建议小哥哥换个发型呢，原来的头发太遮掩美貌了，而且最好染个明亮点的发色，能让五官更立体一点……”</p>
<p>贺铮懒洋洋地走进练习室，刚放下背包，就被季染叫了出来。<br/>“集体开会。”季染声音硬邦邦的，完全不是对贺铮一贯的好颜色，看样子因为什么事气得够呛。<br/>“这就来。”好学生贺铮迅速在脑内梳理了一下最近的一系列行为，貌似没有什么触到公司逆鳞。<br/>进了会议室，他才发现，他并不是这次怒火的对象。<br/>房间里早已站着另一个人，低垂着头。熟悉的脸和身材，却完全不是贺铮印象里的样子。<br/>项子笙染了一头红棕色的头发，也剪短了不少。头发应该是刚刚被打理过，蓬松却不凌乱，原本的刘海被抓了上去，露出洁白饱满的额头。皮肤衬得更白了，气色也比起之前明亮了许多。<br/>项子笙回头，正撞上贺铮直直地看着他。看着贺铮少许震惊的样子，项子笙忍不住弯了弯嘴角，又迅速把脸转了回去。<br/>贺铮这才知道室友一大早溜出宿舍，原来是给自己改换造型去了。刚做完头发就迫不及待来公司招摇，像个傻乎乎的小孔雀。<br/>其他三人也陆陆续续到了会议室。<br/>“到齐了，那我就说了。”季染的声音低沉得恐怖，“其他人坐下，项子笙站着。”<br/>“合同规定，不能随意改换造型，这条款你是没读过吗！出道前我是没跟你们强调过还是怎样，我当时是怎么说的！打个耳洞都要提前申请报备，公司不同意就是违约！<br/>“你厉害啊项子笙，谁给你的胆子自作主张，违约是什么后果你不清楚吗！”<br/>项子笙单方面挨训，没还嘴，少见的老实。<br/>“你想染发色改造型，提前跟公司沟通说明，公司会强硬反对吗？我对你们不是那么苛刻吧！”<br/>项子笙开口了，“我看了一下粉丝评论，对我们造型的意见挺大的……”<br/>季染更加气不打一处来：“这也不是你自作主张的理由！马上就要发第二张ep了，我本来以为你是专心做音乐的优等生，没想到这么多小心思！迎合粉丝，会被人说媚粉你懂吗！而且你怎么知道自己改的造型反响一定好，如果跟ep的设定和理念不一致怎么办？”<br/>我们有那种东西吗，贺铮忍不住暗暗腹诽。<br/>周天卓靠在老板椅上，坐没坐相，说出来的话还是一贯的腔调：“某些人就是这样呗，自由散漫惯了。”<br/>季染还没发泄完，正欲再开口，却被贺铮的声音打断。<br/>“这事儿是我的锅。”<br/>项子笙抬起头，惊讶地看向贺铮。<br/>“项子笙染头发的事跟我说过了，应该由我作为队长向上报备，是我忘了。”贺铮平静地说。<br/>“放屁！”周天卓瞬间暴跳，“他怎么不自己报备，你替他背什么锅！”<br/>季染一腔怒火被噎了回去，一时间竟然没有再开口。贺铮乘胜追击，“而且染姐不就是担心造型会不好看吗，我觉得挺好的，我看粉丝也反映说一单给我们的造型太呆板了，露点额头换个发色挺好的。”<br/>季染眯着眼打量起项子笙的头发，没发觉问题的重点已被三言两语带偏。<br/>“而且现在剪得比较短，再长一长刚好就到拍mv的时候了，做造型也方便。”<br/>贺铮明显是替项子笙扛锅，但他这么作保，季染的余火也不好发泄了。<br/>她叹了口气，“项子笙，我知道你意见大，出道时候太仓促，确实有对你不够上心的地方，但二单我们是预备投入大量资金搞的，公司非常重视。配合好了，团体能集体飞升。不过，公司不能容忍小心思多的艺人。”<br/>她揉了揉眼角，“就这样吧，造型保留，但必须处罚。”<br/>“项子笙违规操作，取消一个月所有公开活动，贺铮知情不报，停半个月SNS。”</p>
<p>季染走了，项子笙盯着地面没动弹。<br/>头毛炸呼呼的，让人很想上手摸一把。<br/>“走吧贺铮。”周天卓拖着他的手臂，出了会议室，在他身边喋喋不休。<br/>“你都帮那家伙多少次了？连处罚都背了两次，你什么毛病啊！”<br/>“不知道，英雄病吧。”贺铮笑了笑。<br/>季染确实是生气，但多少也是想抓个典型杀鸡儆猴一下。对两人的处罚都是高高举起轻轻放下，实质没有多大影响。项子笙看起来罚得重了些，但他本身也没有什么公开活动，一个月后解禁，才是行程和通告密集的时候，也不至于因为这点小事错过资源。<br/>“他连个谢字都不会说吗，什么东西！”周天卓忿忿，“我劝你少对这种人上心，搞不好哪天就反咬你一口。”<br/>贺铮耸耸肩表示不在乎，“走了，回宿舍吗？”<br/>周天卓翻了个白眼，“不去，小得跟猪圈一样。”他完全没意识到把自己也骂进去了，“我回家住，对了，周末我妈让你来吃饭，我舅舅也在。”<br/>看贺铮漠不关心的神色，他没来由的一阵紧张：“必须要来啊！”</p>
<p>周天卓的母亲易融跟贺铮的母亲是多年闺蜜，两家人在数年前也算是交往甚密，但自从周天卓高中出国后，贺铮再也没有参加过周家晚宴。<br/>“易阿姨，好久没有拜访了，这是一点小礼物。”贺铮礼貌中带着些许生疏。<br/>“啊哟，侬哪能这么客气的啦。”易融精致的脸上漾开了笑容，“跟你妈妈好久不见了，她还是那样，一直忙公司的事情呀？”<br/>“对，我妈她停不下来。”<br/>“她呀，事业心太强。”易融语气中透着不赞同，“你都好久没吃过家常饭了吧，来来来，今天阿姨给你做。”<br/>周家的“家常饭”，也不是一般的精致。至少跟项子笙做的不是一个概念。<br/>贺铮礼貌地陪着笑吃完整顿饭，周天卓的舅舅也在席，讨好地看着贺铮的脸色。<br/>“小铮最近跟小天怎么样，相处得还好吧。”<br/>贺铮喝着茶，差点被呛到。“挺好的。”<br/>周天卓也听不下去了，“舅舅你说啥呢，我跟贺铮又不是第一天认识了，我们俩这关系能不好吗！”<br/>“哦哦哦，好就好，不是怕你们俩年纪大了，不像小时候能玩到一起去嘛。”舅舅搓着手，“你看，最近我这边来的通告呀资源呀都是找你们两个人的，明显你们俩在一起1+1＞2嘛。小铮你就多照顾小天，他脾气大，在外面说话做事有不周全的地方，还得你替他多费心。”<br/>“您客气了，Tye自己就做得挺好的。”<br/>周天卓的舅舅经营了好几家影视媒体营销公司，这方面手段人脉确实不少，近期的双人访谈资源应该都出自他手。不过总是跟周天卓捆绑，贺铮自己也逆反了起来。<br/>跟周天卓舅舅提过一次后，最近的综艺拍摄终于是以五人团体出现了。<br/>“这次可是上星综艺。”舅舅眉飞色舞道，“小天你别不乐意，下乡干农活可是新潮流，这叫顺应慢生活趋势。几个男团抢破头了要上这个综艺，舅舅也是打点了好久才争取到，你可别犯少爷病，好好表现知道吗！”<br/>“哦。”周天卓在家像是变了个人，难得乖顺。<br/>易融给几人端上精致的茶点，用指尖推了推周天卓的头：“你呀，不惹祸就行了。既然一门心思要混娱乐圈，就给我好好做，人家小铮可是休了学来陪侬的，侬可要互相帮忙扶持，做出点名堂出来，晓得伐。”<br/>“知道啦，妈。”<br/>贺铮皱了皱眉头，碍于长辈的身份，不想去纠正易融的措辞，但还是忍不住开口道，“我也没想一定要大红大紫，就是体验生活吧，有意思就继续做，没意思正好回去读书。”<br/>易融满眼怜爱地看着贺铮，像是给儿子相看媳妇儿，眼神让贺铮有些不舒服，正好手机震动了一下。<br/>“我回个信息，您慢聊。”贺铮站起身走到一边。</p>
<p>这条微信，竟然来自项子笙。<br/>项子笙跟谁都淡淡的，可能也就与姜鸣交流得多一点，但即使是姜鸣，也经常抱怨项子笙不爱回微信。<br/>“我真的不太喜欢用微信。”项子笙认真解释。<br/>这是贺铮收到的项子笙第一条微信，居然是一条微博链接。<br/>点进去，博主ID就让贺铮瞪大了眼睛。<br/>“@ LogicTruth_真相首站：磕学家集合！整理真相最全糖点，不断更新中！”<br/>贺铮上下翻了翻，主要是他们游乐场团综的截图，配上解说，居然营造出一种全程宠溺甜蜜的错觉氛围。另外之前打歌舞台上擦眼泪、甚至两人直播事故也都赫然在列，梳理出一条完整的从欢喜冤家到坠入爱河的故事线，贺铮忍不住被吸引着看完了全文，甚至想在下面留言催更“szd kdl”。<br/>不过项子笙……给他发这个干什么？手滑？<br/>贺铮回了两个问号过去。<br/>那边等了许久，发来一条极短的语音。<br/>贺铮大感好奇，瞬间手指已经按在了语音上，完全忘记了还在周天卓家里。<br/>“你……跟我炒CP吧。”<br/>贺铮几乎以为自己听错了，舅舅从沙发上站起来，“谁的声音？”<br/>贺铮做贼心虚地把手机按掉，“没事。”<br/>舅舅走过来，亲昵地推着贺铮的肩，“别站着了小铮，去沙发那边坐，我还有事问你呢。听说你妈妈现在在法国，你们新一季的男装是跟法国那位设计师合作吧，你看广告营销方面……是不是还是交给我们做？”<br/>贺铮礼貌地笑了一下，“您也知道我不参与家里的事情，这个您还是直接问我妈吧。”</p>
<p>又与易融客套了好久，他才有机会把手机拿出来。项子笙想必在微信那头等得有些焦急，发了个问号过来，隔了几分钟又发来几个字。<br/>“你是不同意吗？”<br/>小心翼翼的。<br/>贺铮忍住笑，回复：“怎么突然提这个。”<br/>那边回得很快，应该是一直在等微信。“因为她们说我们看起来更搭配。”<br/>贺铮的指尖停留在微信上很久，删删改改，才回复：“为什么我一定要答应？”<br/>对方沉默了。<br/>贺铮想象了一下他语塞的样子，忍不住笑出声。<br/>“小铮什么事这么高兴呀？”<br/>“没什么，易阿姨，我告辞了，下次有机会再来吃您的大餐。”</p>
<p>走出周家时，天已经黑了。<br/>贺铮拿出手机，发现项子笙沉默之后又回复了很长一段。<br/>“因为你帮了我很多，我觉得你应该不是很讨厌我吧，所以能不能试试呢。<br/>季染说炒CP能快速提升人气，我也觉得手段很下作，但至少对我们双方都没有损害吧，我想。<br/>我也是考虑了很久才决定联系你，说这种话你也觉得我很无耻吧，或者你很介意我吸你人气什么的，如果是这样就直接拒绝我，我不会因为这种事再烦你。<br/>麻烦你忘记吧。”</p>
<p>还真是事业心极强，为了红，高傲的音乐人都低下了头。<br/>这么卑躬屈膝逆来顺受的项子笙，好像意外的可爱呢。<br/>贺铮美滋滋地在心里品味了一番把项子笙拿捏在手里的感觉，发出去的话却依旧冷冰冰：“除了人气，我还能获得什么？”<br/>项子笙很快回答：“我会像你帮我一样帮你的。”<br/>“这算什么，互助小组吗。”贺铮飞速打字，“给你个机会重说。”<br/>半小时过去，出租车已经载着贺铮回到了宿舍。<br/>那边依然没有回复，看起来这问题着实难倒了项子笙。</p>
<p>宿舍里像是一个人都不在，漆黑一片中，他摸黑开了客厅的灯，准备进卧室，里面突然一阵响动，有人从阳台溜了进来。<br/>那只能是项子笙。<br/>“别开灯！”项子笙慌张地说。黑暗里只能看到他大致的轮廓，对不肯轻易流露的表情来说，是绝佳的掩饰。<br/>“那个问题……我……我会，像你对我好一样对你好。”<br/>贺铮像是定住了，不知作何反应。项子笙的声音愈发慌张，甚至多了几丝颤抖。<br/>“可以吗。”<br/>“可，可以……”贺铮发现自己居然也结巴了。<br/>还好没开灯，他觉得自己的脸烧得厉害。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>